Love Is The Key
by rachel1331
Summary: Angela and Hodgins manage to have a loving family but will Booth and Brennan do the same? Or is Brennan to scared to see reality!
1. Jealousy Everywhere

"Bones, get real. You've been going out with this guy for three months. That's long enough," Booth said.

"That guy's name is Cody and why do you care?"

"Care? Me? Well, I …I don't care. He's just not right for you," he stuttered.

"Booth, listen," she said, grabbing his face with one hand. "I've worked hard and it's my turn to have some fun."

He looked at her as if she had just kissed him multiple times. They stared at each other for a while.

"I should go. Cody's probably waiting for me at Founding Fathers." She walked out the door with not further goodbye.

"The Founding Fathers? That's where we go! Grr…"

* * *

><p>(Angela just found out that she was having a baby yesterday. No one knows)<p>

"Hodgins can I please tell Brennan now? She deserves to know."

"Ange, fine you can tell everyone, but don't tell Brennan she's the godmother," Hodgins agreed.

"Okay," she said, putting her hands around Hodgins and kissing him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cody, how are you?" Brennan greeted him cordially as he got up and kissed her.<p>

He pulled her closer to him. She thought the relationship was going great at first but now all she thought about was Booth.

She frowned and sat down at the bar.

(They talk.)

* * *

><p>"Come on Angela, let's go look at baby furniture."<p>

Hodgins and Angela drove to 'Baby's All Around,' a new baby store that just opened.

"Well, we can't really pick out anything with colors, sweetie, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl," Angela pointed out.

"Hey Hodgins, what do you want; a boy or a girl?" Angela asked as she looked through the items at the store.

"I don't know Ange, anything will be fine as long as it's here and healthy," Hodgins replied.

"I want a girl with green eyes," Angela said.

"Well we'll have to wait nine months to see," Hodgins said chuckling. "Now let's go home."

* * *

><p>"Hey Tempe, want to dance?" Cody asked.<p>

Bones could hardly hear him over the obnoxious loud music, but she put her hand in his and they walked on the dance floor.

Bones' phone started ringing so she excused herself and went outside to answer it.

"Angela you really saved me there," Brennan said, the phone clutched to her ear.

"Not going good, huh? I have big news that will cheer you up. I found out yesterday, but Hodgins didn't want me to tell you: I'm pregnant!" Angela said, bubbling with excitement.

"Oh my God, that is great Angela, I'm so happy for you," Brennan gushed. "You and Hodgins must be so excited!"

"We are, but you seem kind of bummed. What the matter sweetie?"

"Oh, well, it's just that every time I look at Cody, or any guy for that matter, Booth's face pops up."

"Oh, hunny, why can't you both just wake up and realize that you love each other. You always have, you always will. And he is single right now, so now is your chance. Gotta go, love ya." With a click, Angela was gone.

Bones knew Angela was right, but she was too stubborn to admit that she was crazy in love with Booth.

"That's it, I'm done. I'm breaking up with Cody," Brennan said, talking to herself.

"You are?" Came a voice from behind her. She jumped and turned at Cody's voice. I thought it was going great. I guess not. Goodbye Temperance." With that, Cody walked away and didn't look back.

Bones frowned. That's not something she wanted him to hear. And she never wanted to hurt him in the first place. Stupid Booth.

"Well, at least we're broken up. Now to see Booth."

She drove to his house and knocked on the door.

He opened the door and he came out with no shirt and plaid pajama pants on.

"Bones," he said with a worried look.

She heard a girl laughing in the background. Instantly her cheeks flooded with color.

She looked for something, an excuse, anything to keep her from looking like an idiot for not saying anything.

She couldn't say anything about liking him now, now that there was a girl messing around in his bed with him.

"Angela's having a baby," she stammered out.

"Oh, wow. That's great!" he said, confused.

"Yeah." Bones was trying so hard not to cry.

She spun on her heel, making her way back to her car, trying not to feel the pain.


	2. I Confess

Bones was sitting on a park bench, alone at ten at night, thinking about what happened last week, with the whole liking Booth thing. And that girl.

"Hey Bones, what are you doing here all alone?"

Brennan looked at Booth but didn't say anything.

"Angela told me that you broke up with Cody last week. I'm sorry."

"No you're not Booth."

"Hey Bones I care about you a lot you know. I may not act like it all the time, but I do."

Bones didn't know what to say after that so she kept her mouth shut.

Booth sighed. "Come on Bones, let's drive you home."

(after driving)

"Goodbye Booth, thank you."

Before he could say anything, back she went into her apartment and went to bed.

(The next morning, at Booth's house…)

"I can't believe toy. You don't know how to treat a girl at all! We are through; don't ever talk to me again!" Samantha slammed the door and left.

Booth sat on his couch and held his head down and let out a big scream.

"Dammit, I can't believe this," he said as he walked into the coffee shop.

He saw Bones there.

"May I sit here Bones, or are you still mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad…Well, I heard Angela is doing pretty well."

"Oh great, I will have you know that Samantha broke up with me this morning, so I am single again."

"Oh, that is terrible," Bones said, cheering up.

"Yeah Samantha was the girl last week when you came over to talk. What were you there to talk to me about anyway? And don't make any excuses."

"Well, I have to go see Angela right now, but meet me in the park. I will tell you then. And this time, I will really tell you," Bones said, smiling. She turned away and drove to see Angela.

(At Hodgins and Angela's apartment)

"Hey Brennan, glad you're here, sweetie. Hodgins and I just bought a house to have more room for the baby."

"That's great Ange, I'm sure it will be lovely."

"Ya, but uh, speaking of lovely how did it go with Booth?"

"Umm, well we were in the coffee shop this morning and he sat with me and said that the girl Samantha broke up with him this morning. There is also a bad part…he is suspicious and he told me not to make excuses and actually tell him what I wanted to that night."

"Oh my goodness, what did you say?" Angela gushed, loving the gossip. More than anything, she loved seeing her best friend finally get the man she pined after for years.

"Well I told him to meet me at the lake in the park tonight so I would tell him the truth."

"Brennan, are you actually going to tell him you're in love with him?"

"I don't know, Ange. Whatever I say is going to make things awkward every time we see each other, and destroy what relationship we have now."

"Oh, sweetie, you're in love with Booth and we all know that Booth feels the same way. Go for it, make your move!" Angela squealed.

"Come on, Angela, let's go get lunch."

* * *

><p>Booth sat down on a bench and watched the birds fly over the lake. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that Brennan had to tell him.<p>

"Hey, Booth, what are you doing here?" said Hodgins, sitting down next to him.

Booth ignored him, instead asking, "So, how is Angela and the baby? Do you know what you're having?"

"No, you don't know for a couple of months, but she's okay. She hasn't gotten too moody yet, but it's only a matter of time," Hodgins said, and they both laughed.

"Well, I have to get going, Angela is cooking fish for dinner," Hodgins said.

"Dinner, what time is it?" Booth looked at his watch. _Bones_ he thought smiling. "Alright, Hodgins, good luck.""

"Alright, bye Booth, have a good night."

Booth smiled. "Oh I will."

Pretty soon Bones arrived. She saw Booth. She was so nervous when she told him. He would hate her for life. she loved him but she couldn't live with that. she was willing to take that risk.

Booth looked at Bones, scared to hear what she had to tell him.

"Hey Bones, how are you?" It was silent for a few seconds. "So Bones, what do you have to tell me?"

"Booth, you better sit down. You're probably not going to like what I have to tell you." Bones sighed. She tried not to stare directly at him but she couldn't help looking at his big brown eyes.

"Booth, you know how Angela and Hodgins have always said we should be together but we never believed it?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Booth, the reason that I went to your house and broke up with Cody is because I lo-,"

Before she could get the words out, Booth pulled Brennan close quickly, and kissed her and wouldn't let her go.


	3. Full of Surprises

Bones could not believe what happened yesterday. She thought it was just a dream. A wonderful, amazing dream.

She rolled out of bed and fixed herself up. She was going to see Booth. When Bones opened the door, she found Booth, already behind it.

"Oh, Booth," she said, obviously flustered. "I was just coming to see you."

"Coffee," he said, smiling. He handed it to her and she accepted it gratefully. "Listen, Bones, I need you to understand something."

"I am really sorry, Booth," she said, talking first. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me again."

"Bones, relax. That's not what I was going to say at all. Bones, I love you and I can't believe it took me this long to realize it. I want us to be together…if you want that is," he confessed.

"I do, Booth," Brennan said, thrilled that he felt the same way. "I'll have to thank Angela, she helped me through this. Oh, I must go," she said, hating the timing. "Angela is finding out the gender of her baby. Are you coming?"

"No, I have to go," he said apologetically. "I'll just ask Hodgins later, but I'll drive you."

(After Driving)

"Thank you, Booth, for everything," she said, referring not only to the drive, but his conversation earlier.

He nodded, smiling. "Hey, Bones, how about I pick you up after and we can get some lunch?"

"Ok," she said, smiling. "Bye."

Angela and Hodgins were already in the waiting room.

"Hey, Angela, Hodgins," she said, greeting each of them in turn. She gave her friends a hug.

"Hey sweetie, I'm glad you're here."

"Ange, I wouldn't miss it for the world, and I have so much to tell you," she said, once again thinking of Booth, who occupied most of thought now.

"Oh, ok, well you can tell me after because I think we are getting called in soon."

"Angela Montenegro," a nurse called out.

"Oh, it's time. Come on, sweetie," she said to Hodgins, who offered her a hand to help her stand up. She turned back to her friend. "Brennan, are you coming too?"

"It's ok," Brennan said, waving her to continue in. "I'll wait for you guys out here."

(In the room)

"Alright, you guys ready?" They nodded, too excited to speak. "Lift up your shirt then."

"Hodgins, look! There's our child, right there," Angela gushed as the image filled the little screen.

Hodgins squeezed Angela's hand.

"Congratulations, it's a girl! I'll be right back," the nurse said and left.

"Hodgins, it's a girl! I've always wanted a little girl." (_**A/N: I know that Hodgins and Angela had a baby boy on the show, but I wrote this before I found out, and I didn't want to change it. Just thought I'd let you know.)**_

Hodgins kissed Angela, already having pictures in his head of his perfect family. "This is great," he told her.

They both smiled and hugged each other.

"Alright guys, you're free to go. Come back at any time if there are any complications," the nurse said, smiling at the soon-to-be parents. It never got old telling people what gender their kid was. It was always such a memorable experience.

Angela got up and made her way to Bones who was still in the waiting room, flipping through a geographic magazine.

"Brennan, guess what? I am having a beautiful baby girl," she exclaimed, drawing the attention of some of the other expectant mothers, who just smiled.

"Oh, Angela, that is fantastic. Congrats, you two."

"Hey Angela, you can tell Brennan now if you want to," Hodgins said, smiling.

"Ok, yes Brennan, you're happy mood is about to go through the roof. Because you're the godmother of this baby!"

"Oh my God, thank you guys so much!" she said, giving Angela and Hodgins both a hug.

_Bring, bring._

"Brennan," Bones said, answering her phone before she disturbed anyone else in the waiting room.

"Hey, Bones, I'm here. Come on, we are going to go somewhere."

"Alright, Booth, I'm coming now. Hold on," she said, hanging up.

"Angela, I'm going to talk to the doctor, see you later Bones," Hodgins said, sensing that they needed some girl time. He walked casually away.

"Angela, call me tonight. I will tell you everything that happened. I love you and congrats again."

"Okay, bye sweetie, go get him!"

(In Booth's car)

"Hey Bones, girl or boy? Come on tell me. Wait. Let my guess…girl?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I guess I'm just good like that," Booth said, winking.

Bones laughed and blushed without noticing.

"So where are we going?" she asked, trying to hide her blushing once she realized.

"Oh, yeah, we're going to have lunch on the beach," he said, smiling.

(After driving to the beach)

All you could hear was the ocean water as both of them sitting on the soft sand. After they were done eating, Bones stood up.

"Come here," she said, grabbing both his hands. Booth stood up with her,

They held hands as they walked down the beach, by the water.

"I really love you, Booth, but it's fine if you don't." She still found it hard to believe that Booth loved her.

"Bones, listen. How could I not love you? You're smart, funny, and drop-dead gorgeous. And I kissed you didn't I? I do love you," he said firmly.

Booth put his hands around her body, looked into her eyes, and then kissed her.

It was late and they were still on the beach. They sat together, leaning against each other to watch the sunset.

"You okay, Bones?" he asked, looking at her shivering.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little cold." Once the sun went down, it got a little cold, plus they were by the water.

Booth, still looking at her, pulled her close to him and rubbed his hand up and down her arm to warm her. He kissed the top of her head.

Bones fell asleep on Booth, and he carried her to the car and drove to his place. He didn't want to leave her alone while she was sleeping and he didn't have the heart to wake her.

He laid her down on one side of his bed, crawling in the other. Soon after, he fell asleep.

(The next morning)

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. How are you doing beautiful?" Booth said, smiling and kissing Bones.

"Hey, did you bring me here last night?" Bones asked groggily.

"Oh, yeah. You fell asleep, so I carried you in. I had a really great time with you yesterday."

"Thank, I did too. Uh, listen. I have to go see Angela, she wants to talk to me. But I'll come back here soon," she promised.

He kissed her. "Ok," he said. "Love you."

(At Angela's house)

"Hey, Brennan, glad you're here. Now come here and tell me what happened with Booth," Angela said, pulling Bones over to the couch and sitting down herself.

"Oh my God, best couple of days ever." Bones told Angela about how they kissed and how her past days with Booth had been.

"I was right all along. Say it, say it," Angela said, obviously loving this.

"Oh, ok, you we're right," Brennan said, stubbornly. She hated admitting she was wrong; it didn't happen often. " And you're awesome," Bones finished, giving her a hug.

"Well, go get him, love you sweetie," Angela said, smiling.

When Bones closed the door, she smiled to herself.

Then she heard a bang inside the house and hurriedly went back in.

"Angela! Angela! Oh my God!" she screamed.

Angela had collapsed on the floor.


End file.
